team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Pilipinas
Party Pilipinas (English: "Party Philippines") was a Sunday Philippine music variety show produced by GMA Network. The show premiered on 28 March 2010, replacing the defunct SOP Fully Charged. It also broadcasts worldwide through GMA Pinoy TV. Each week, two teams alternate to give the audience a variety in theme and concepts. Director Mark A. Reyes, Margie Morrero (Music Head) and Miggy Tanchanco (Dance Head) leads A-Team's group while Director Rico Gutierrez, Georgy Sibal (Music Head), Shakira Villa-Symes (Lighting Director) and Joe Abuda of ADDLIB (Dance Head) along with DJ Funk Avy, DJ X-Factor and Manila's ultimate fashion design team are Team B's creative group. Each team also has different producers, writers and technical crew. The original writers who are also the creator of the show are Faith Monreal, Jaypee Miguel and Real Florido. The creative team was headed by Rey Agapay, who also became the head writer for both teams when it was divided into two. The writers of Team B are Haydee Belen, Stann Go, Florence Rosini and Mike Rivera. Final cast Main hosts *Regine Velasquez-Alcasid *Ogie Alcasid *Jaya *Janno Gibbs Co-hosts and performers *Aicelle Santos *Aira Bermudez *Aljur Abrenica *Alden Richards * Alvin de Castro * Arkin Magalona *Barbie Forteza *Bea Binene *Benjamin Alves *Bianca King *Bubbles Paraiso *Carla Abellana *Christian Bautista *Derick Monasterio *Dingdong Dantes *Diva Montelaba *Down to Mars *Ehra Madrigal *Elmo Magalona *Enzo Pineda *Eugene Herrera *Frencheska Farr *Fretzie Bercede *Geoff Eigenmann *Gian Barbarona *Glaiza de Castro *Gloc 9 *Gian Magdangal *Heart Evangelista *Irish Fullerton *Isabel Oli *Isabelle Daza * Jak Roberto *Jake Vargas *Jay-R *Jay Perillo *Jennylyn Mercado *Jeric Gonzales * Jason Castro *Jillian Ward *Jolina Magdangal *Jonalyn Viray *Joyce Ching *Julian Trono *Julie Anne San Jose *KC Montero *Ken Chan *Kris Bernal *Kris Lawrence *Kristofer Martin *Kyla *Kylie Padilla *Lexi Fernandez *Louise delos Reyes *Lovi Poe *Marian Rivera *Maricris Garcia *Mark Bautista *Mark Herras *Mayton Eugenio *Maxene Magalona *Michelle Madrigal *Michael Pangilinan *Mike Tan *Mikoy Morales *Mona Louise Rey *Panky *Rachelle Ann Go *Rafael Rosell *Raymond Gutierrez *Rhian Ramos *Richard Gutierrez *Rocco Nacino *Rochelle Pangilinan *Ruru Madrid *Sam Pinto *Sef Cadayona *Sherwin Baguion *Sexbomb Girls *Solenn Heussaff *Steven Silva *Thea Tolentino *Tim Yap *Trina Alcantara *Wynwyn Marquez *Yassi Pressman * Yssa Alvarez Previous Co-Hosts / Performers *Andi Manzano *Artstrong *Bela Padilla *Bernard Cardona *Chloe McCulley *Dennis Trillo *Gaz Holgate *Geoff Taylor (2010-2013) *Gino Quillamor *Gwen Zamora *Gwendoline Ruais *Hanna Flores *Iza Calzado (2010-2012; moved to ABS-CBN) *Joshua Dionisio (2010-2012; returned to ABS-CBN) *Katrina Halili (2010-2012; left due to pregnancy) *Kenneth Monico *Kevin Cisco *Marc Abaya *Marvin Agustin *Miguel Escueta *Ronnie Liang *Sarah Lahbati (2010-2012; left due to breach of GMA Network contract) *Sunshine Dizon (2010) (on hiatus) *Rico Barrera *Rico Robles *Venus Raj *Will Devaughn *XLR8 *Ynna Asistio Segments *Acoustic Sound (2010–2011, 2012–2013) *All Star Kantahan (2010–2012) *Battle Star Pilipinas (2012) *Beat The Birit (2012–2013) *Crush ng Bayan (2011–2013) *Dance Combi (2012) *Dear Mr. and Mrs. A (Ogie Alcasid and Regine Velasquez-Alcasid) (2012) *Girls Squad (2012) *Glam Girls (2010–2011) *Gen Next (2011–2012) *Hot Vixens (2011–2012) *Keso Boys (2011-2013) *Kwento Mo, Sayaw Ko (2011) *Live Now (2013) *Love Duets (2010–2012) *Love, Party Pilipinas (2011–2013) *OPM Hits (2010–2012) *Rap Acoustic (2012) *Rhythm N' Boys (2012–2013) *Sayaw Pilipinas (2010–2013) *Sayaw Kabataan (2011–2013) *Sexy Hataw (2012–2013) *The Vocalistas (2010) *Tweens On Spot (2011) *VOX (Vocal Excellence) (2011–2013) *VOX (Vocal Excellence) Challenge (2012–2013) *Viva La Diva (Aicelle Santos, Maricris Garcia and Jonalyn Viray) (2010–2013) *The Decibelles (Rachelle Ann Go, Kyla, Jolina Magdangal, Jonalyn Viray, Aicelle Santos, Maricris Garcia, Lovely Embuscado, Lirah Bermudez and Jensen Tenoso) (2011–2012) *JuliElmo (Julie Anne San Jose and Elmo Magalona) (2010–2013) *FrenLie (Frencheska Farr and Julie Anne San Jose) (2011–2013) *ShinKy (Rachelle Ann Go and Kyla) (2010–2013) *The Songbird Spot (Regine Velasquez-Alcasid) (2012–2013) Category:GMA Network shows Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings Category:Best Philippine Television Show of the Year